Second Chances
by kurtsieklainergleek
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance at love, right? Even Kurt Hummel? Lucky for him that's just what he's going to get! Klaine AU based on the TV show Drop Dead Diva. Kurt Hummel was an up and coming fashion designer living with the man of his dreams. Well that was, until the day he died.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt opened his eyes to look at the clock. 6 a.m. Just on time. He rolled over to look at his already awake boyfriend.

"Morning, beautiful," Blaine greeted, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"Mm. Morning," Kurt mumbled. He placed a soft kiss on Blaine's mouth, worrying about morning breath. Blaine knew full well that they both needed to get up and get ready for work but he didn't want to move. This was how life was supposed to be. This is the life he had dreamed of since he was a little boy. Going to sleep and waking up next to the one person he loves. Everything was perfect.

After moments of comfortable silence Blaine spoke. "Come on, baby, go get a shower. Breakfast will be waiting when you come down." Blaine got up and pulled Kurt out of the bed with him, ignoring his protests. He pushed Kurt playfully into the bathroom, placing a kiss on the back of his neck. He only went downstairs to start working on breakfast after he heard the shower running.

"Look at you, all dressed up for the first day of your new job," Kurt smiled to his boyfriend as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, I just want to make a good first impression," Blaine replied. He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt's slender waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Blaine quickly granted Kurt entrance to his mouth. Kurt reached for those wondrous curls he knew Blaine had at the base of his hairline. He tangled his fingers in them pulling Blaine closer, if that was even possible. Eventually air became a necessity and the two boys split.

"Mm. Can't I just stay here and cuddle you forever?" Blaine asked.

"No, no," Kurt said picking up his burgundy scarf. "You're excited for this and you know it. It'll be fine I promise."

Blaine grinned at the other boy and helped him pin his black spider broach to his jacket.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, embracing Kurt in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Blaine. Forever…"

"…And always," Blaine finished.

He placed a parting kiss to his boyfriend's mouth and headed out the door, completely unaware of what was in the day to come.

Nobody Kurt had ever met in NYC owned a car. And that included Kurt. He pretty much knew his way around the city backwards and forwards. Everyday on his way to work he would stop by the same bakery and pick up his non-fat mocha. Today was no different. As he walked into the bakery, greeting the owner, Theresa, his phone rang.

"Rachel? Hey, what's up?" he answered.

"Oh Kurt! Good, you answered! Look, I know this is asking a lot from you and especially now with everything you have going on for the fashion show but…"

Kurt thanked the ladies and exited the bakery.

"I need a dress," Rachel continued. "Finn and I have this big gala to go to next week and I thought who better to ask than my best friend!" Rachel sounded excited and Kurt couldn't say no to an excited Rachel.

He sighed. "Yea, sure. I guess I can do that."

"AHH! Really? Oh Kurt! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, so what exactly do you want?" he asked, reaching into his bag to pull out his notebook.

Rachel started rambling about all of her expectations with Kurt listening intently and taking notes.

"And oo! Sparkles, Kurt! Lots of sparkles! And do you think instead of the synching at the wai-. Kurt? What was that? Why is everyone screaming? Kurt! What's happening? Kurt? Kurt? Hello?"

He had no idea where he was but it was no New York.

"Hello, sir! Kurt Hummel? I'm Logan,"

Kurt just stared at the guy, a questioning look on his face.

Logan spoke again. "It's okay, Kurt. It's normal to be confused at this stage. But don't worry; you're in a safe place now. We'll take care of you until a verdict is reached."

Kurt looked around and finally took the place in. There was white everywhere. The walls were white, the tables and chairs were white and he was wearing a white robe.

"No, no. This can't be happening. I can't be…dead." Kurt choked out.

"I'm afraid it is, Kurt. A car hit you. When you were talking on your cell phone I guess you weren't paying enough attention and the driver just didn't have time to stop. Your death was instant. You have my deepest apologies. I know how hard this transition can be. But why don't you come over here with me so we can sort a few things out," Logan ushered him to one of the white computer desks.

"No. I can't be here! I should be at home or at work with my boyfriend!" Kurt was yelling now.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, sir. You are here now. There's not much we can do about it," Logan was trying to calm him but it obviously wasn't working.

Just then something on the desk caught Kurt's eye. A sign. 'Rule one: do _**not **_press the return button without authorization'

Now was his chance. He wasn't sure what it did but if it got him out of here it was good enough. With out any hesitation he climbed over the desk and pressed the return button.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. His first thought was "I'm back!" But no. This was not his home. Where was he? He started to look around the room, looking for any sign of where he'd ended up. As he glanced towards the door a tall slender man walked in.

"Logan?" Kurt asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you pressed the return button under my watch I was sent here…as your guardian angel."

Kurt sat up. Whoa. Something was wrong. Why did he not feel right? He lifted one arm up and then the other. He lifted the bed covers and looked at his legs. His hands immediately moved to his face. This wasn't right. This wasn't his body. He shot an angry and questioning look at Logan.

Logan sighed. "Kurt Hummel…you are now Dean Shaller."


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Kurt yelled. "I'm who? What? Will someone please tell me what happened?" Kurt got up from his place on the hospital bed to walk to the mirror across the room. As he examined this new body in the mirror Logan started talking.

"Well, long story short, when you pressed the return button your soul entered a recently vacated body." Kurt whipped his head around to glare at Logan.

"I don't want a short story! Tell me why the hell I'm in this ugly, horribly fashioned, and extremely un-moisturized body!" Kurt had a disgusted look on his face and was feeling his dry and pasty skin.

"Ugh, I have got to do something about this," he mumbled to himself. "Now talk!" He shouted towards Logan.

"Well as it says here Dean was recently involved in a fatal crash," Logan began looking at the doctor's report. "Just shortly before you oh so kindly pressed the return button Dean flat lined on the operating table. At the time that you pressed the button he was the most recently vacated body so that's where your soul went."

At that point Kurt was thoroughly confused and frustrated. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He was _**supposed**_ to be with Blaine!

"Wait a minute," Kurt said thoughtfully. "If I'm Dean…why do I still remember everything about Kurt?"

"See, that's the thing. Kurt's memories stayed with your soul. Those will always be with you. You still know and remember everyone in Kurt's life. But this brings me to rule number one. You can't tell anyone about this! No one can know what happened to you and that you're actually Kurt. It could mess a lot of things up not to mention put us both in a lot of trouble."

"But I can't keep this from Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"_**NO**_ Kurt. No means no! Now lets get-" Before Logan could finish Kurt was out of the room. He could not stay here. He knew just where he needed to go.

Kurt walked up to the apartment and grabbed the spare key he and Blaine kept under the mat. He could still smell the omelets that Blaine cooked that morning before work and all of a sudden it hit him. Blaine doesn't know who he is. Blaine Anderson, his one true love, thought he was dead. With that Kurt's legs gave out and he slid down the door collapsing on the ground. A single tear escaped his eye. None of his friends knew that he was right here. How did Logan expect him to keep that from them?

Kurt stood up slowly and made his way to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and his and Blaine's pajamas sat tangled together at the foot. He picked up his silk pajama set and hugged it tightly to his chest, breathing in the smell of Blaine. Then he heard the click of the door. Blaine was home. Wait, Blaine was home. Kurt wasn't Kurt. Blaine didn't know who he was. He had to get out of there. In a rush he grabbed his and Blaine's pajamas off the bed and ran into the bathroom. He ran straight through the bathroom and out the back door that was in the corner of the room. As soon as he stepped out the door a person caught his arm.

"Come on, Kurt. You've got somewhere else to be." Logan said.

Kurt took his arm back and turned to face Logan.

"Please," he begged. "I just need to see him. Just once." Logan nodded and Kurt walked around the side of the house. He could see Blaine through the big French doors that they-or Blaine- had leading into the family room. There he was, sitting on the black sofa, head in his hands. On his lap sat the photo of Kurt and Blaine from last summer. They spent a week at Carole's cabin in the mountains. That was the best week of Kurt's life. He thought back to that week. It was full of adventures, laughs, cuddles, and first times. That was when he realized Blaine was his forever. They were meant to be and nothing was ever going to pull them apart. Except, maybe this.

Kurt could see the tears falling freely down Blaine's face. A sob escaped Kurt's lips before he realized that he was crying too. At that time Logan came up to him and pulled him around so they were facing each other. He placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Listen to me, Kurt. If you two were really meant to be together, you will be. And it will happen without him knowing who you actually are. Now come on, we've still got some more to find out about Dean."

Logan led Kurt to the hospital he had been at just earlier today. As they walked into the front door Logan leaned over to Kurt.

"And this is where you work, Dr. Shaller." Before Logan had the chance to explain any further Kurt was flooded with questions and greetings.

"Welcome back, Dr. Shaller! Glad to see you're all right!"

"Oh my gosh, Doc! We were all so worried about you!"

Kurt shot another questioning and frustrated look at Logan as he was pulled away by a nurse. She immediately started in on a conversation.

"Dr, I know you just got back but we need your help." She led him into a patient's room and started talked about all the procedures. There were several voices in the room but one in particular stood out to him. When he looked up he couldn't keep the little whine from escaping his mouth. Blaine was standing there in front of him.

"Hi, Doctor Shaller. It's so nice to finally meet you." Kurt could still hear the sorrow in Blaine's voice. He took the outstretched hand and shook it gently.

Kurt continued the day in a confused mess. His mind kept wandering back to what had happened earlier. Of course Blaine worked here! He knew that! He had no idea how he had managed to forget! He knew one thing for sure; he could not keep working here with Blaine.

Because Blaine and Dean were co-workers Kurt decided it would only be appropriate to attend the funeral, his funeral. He walked up to the site, Logan in tow. Looking around he realized it was just what he wanted it to be. Blaine had placed his favorite flowers, pink carnations, all around. There was a picture of him from his high school graduation at the front. Blaine always said that was his favorite picture of Kurt. He and Logan took a seat in the back just as Blaine began talking. Kurt could tell Blaine had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and were still shining with fresh tears.

"Thank you all for coming. I know that Kurt would have been happy to see you all here. Kurt, he was the love of my life. I knew from the moment I set eyes on him that he was something special." Blaine was already starting to choke up. "I always knew I would want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just never thought that wouldn't happen." Blaine swallowed. "I never told Kurt this, but that day on the staircase, he saved me. He became the angel in my life. Every night I would dream about his smile and it always made my day when I got to wake up and actually see that beautiful smile. He changed my life in ways I never thought possible. That's something I'll never forget, regardless of where he is. And I know that it wasn't just me." There was a steady flow of tears coming out of both Kurt and Blaine's eyes now. Kurt couldn't stay here. He couldn't sit here and watch these people suffer because of him.

He got up and ran. He ran fast and didn't stop until his body made him. Funny enough, it was right where he needed to be. He walked up to the small house and knocked on the door softly. A slender girl with long brown hair opened the door.

"Rachel?" Kurt choked out. "It's me, Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow. Okay. That's very funny, sir. But Kurt's not here anymore. He-" Rachel couldn't finish the sentence with out choking up.

"No. Rachel, listen. I know what you think happened to Kurt but just give me the chance to explain."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I'm going to call the cops." With that she shut the door. Kurt banged on the door harder this time.

"My name's Kurt Hummel. My stepbrother Finn Hudson went to McKinley High School where you two shared your first kiss in the auditorium. I told both of your parent's about your secret engagement. I blew the high note in Defying Gravity sophomore year during our Diva battle and pretended to be in love with you when I was still in the closet so I didn't have to go out with Mercedes Jones."

Rachel peeked back out the door.

"My favorite person?" She asked. Kurt rolled his eyes "Barbra Streisand" he responded with out hesitation.

"What song did you sing for your NYADA audition?" with out a moment's hesitation he answered. "Not the Boy Next Door. It was originally going to be Music of the Night with you as my Christine but I changed literally last minute."

Rachel was laughing out of un-belief. "Kurt?" she asked.

"Yea," he smiled, tears sitting in his eyes. "It's me," Rachel tackled him into a bear hug.

"Oh, Kurt! This is amazing! Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't at you're funeral. I just honestly wasn't sure that I could handle it. You have no idea how devastated I was when I found out I lost my best friend! I was planning on visiting Blaine tomorrow just to give him my condolences." Rachel said in a rush.

They pulled back and Kurt looked to Rachel. "Rachel! Stop talking. I promise you, it's all right. I'm kind of glad you weren't there anyways so I can talk to you. Can I come in?"

They were sitting on Rachel's couch after Kurt explained everything. Rachel was speechless, which, knowing Rachel, was a rare occasion.

"Kurt, you have to tell Blaine!" she finally managed to say.

"No, Rachel. I can't. And neither can you! No one can know! You have to promise me you won't tell. Promise?"

"Promise," she smiled as they hooked their pinky fingers. "You have to stay here! I can't let you go back to that house. It's probably horribly decorated."

Kurt smiled at her. "I was hoping you would say that." They pulled each other into a tight hug. Rachel had her best friend back. She was never going to let him go again.

Kurt eventually pulled back and held Rachel at arms length. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for my second favorite guy," she said. He looked at her for a split second and then asked.

"Are you up for a shopping trip?" Rachel just smiled broadly at Kurt, already planning out the next day.

Rachel and Kurt spent the next day shopping around at all of Kurt's favorite stores, rebuilding his wardrobe. That morning Rachel treated him to breakfast at Tiffany's. They spent the day revisiting memories of the New Direction's trip to New York. However, despite all the distractions Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. How was he supposed to work in the same place as him but still keep the secret?

After they returned from their shopping trip the two moved Kurt into Rachel's guest room. They didn't have to worry about Finn finding out since he was currently visiting Noah Puckerman in California as he had been for the past week. They had at least another week before they had to deal with him.

Kurt went to bed that night happier than he had been since this whole mess started, but dreading the workday to come.

Kurt woke the next morning to the sound of a text message.

_Had to leave early for work. Help yourself to the kitchen. –R_

He rolled over, immediately noticing the coolness of the bed beside him. He wasn't used to sleeping with out Blaine. He couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was doing at that exact moment. He sat up in bed and quickly shook the thought out of his head.

After a shower and his usual morning skin care routine Kurt left the house heading for his usually bakery, though it was a little out of the way now that he worked at the hospital.

When he walked into the hospital a chorus of hellos greeted him. He headed straight for this office, prepared to start whatever his assistant told him to do. That was, as long as she told him step by step. Kurt was never one for anything medical. His entire life he had been squeamish and couldn't even look at a bleeding paper cut without wanting to throw up.

As he reached the office door he saw a familiar figure sitting inside.

"Logan. What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Oh hey, boss!" Logan greeted. Kurt looked confused. "You didn't hear? I'm your new intern!" Logan had a smirk on his face. "I had to find some way to keep tabs on you. And since you don't seem to be living at **your** house, this was the second best place!"

Kurt glared at Logan. "Well thank you for that but I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"It's not about taking care of you. It's about keeping the secret. Which by the way, you're not off to a great start." As if on queue, Blaine walked in.

"What secret?" he asked.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He looked at those hazel eyes desperately wishing he could press his lips against the other boys. Instead he settled for saying "Oh, just a surprise part for my friend..uh..Rac-" out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan shaking his head. He was definitely going to have to get used to "not knowing" most of the people in his, or Kurt's life.

Blaine glanced between Kurt and Logan, a confused look on his face. "Well hey!" Blaine said. "I'm having a few people over at my house tonight for a little get together. You two are welcome to come!"

Kurt could tell it was because Blaine had been feeling lonely as of late. He looked over to Logan nervously.

"What time?" Logan asked.

Blaine smiled. "6:00"

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan and Kurt walked up to Blaine's house later that night. Kurt took one step onto the porch and had to bite back the tears. It had only been one week since the change and already Kurt missed his old life like crazy. As strange as it sounded he liked the hectic life he led as a designer. He enjoyed coming home after a busy day and cuddling with Blaine on the couch watching Disney movies. Now all he had was Rachel and her cat.

Logan, seeing the sorrow in Kurt's eyes placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kurt took a deep breath and knocked on the wood door, though he knew it would be okay to just walk in. That's how their home had always worked.

Within seconds Blaine opened the door to greet them.

"Oh hey guys!" he smiled. Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Blaine looked fabulous as always if not even better. He was in his black jeans, the ones that hugged his body in all the right places. On top he wore the grey and red Gucci sweater that Kurt had bought him for last Christmas. He had on Kurt's old cooking apron. Blaine always said he liked the way it looked on Kurt.

"Come on in," Blaine ushered the two other boys inside breaking Kurt from his thoughts.

Kurt stepped into his old home and immediately wanted to leave. However, knowing that if he did that he would have to explain to Blaine, he decided to stay. He and Logan followed Blaine into the living room where three of Kurt's co-workers already were.

"Hi, Kerry. Jim. Henry," Kurt greeted. The three gave him warm smiles as they fell back into their earlier conversation. Kurt took a seat next to Kerry on the black sofa. The other three were talking about the latest of medical discoveries, which Kurt had yet to understand. He took this time to finally look at what was his house, just days before.

The first thing he noticed was that Blaine had not moved any of Kurt's stuff since that day. All of his portfolios and sketchbooks were sitting right where Kurt had put them the night before. Little did Kurt know that Blaine had attempted to move them, but every time he even so much as looked at them he broke out into sobs.

Kurt stood up from the sofa and started to wander the house, looking just like a first time visitor. On the other side of the living room he noticed a big box of photos. Kurt knew that box far too well. That was _the_ box, the box that held every one of the photos of Kurt and Blaine, from high school to now. The boys often sat down and went through those photos together, laughing about the way they acted back then. Kurt loved to make fun of Blaine for his heart eyes, which Blaine still had every time he looked at Kurt.

Kurt peeled his eyes away from the open box of photos and wandered into the kitchen where Blaine was cooking. As he stepped in, Blaine was bent over, taking something out of the oven.

Kurt smiled. He loved seeing Blaine cook. "Smell's great," Kurt said. Blaine turned around to look at the taller boy.

"Well thank you, I hope you like chicken," Blaine responded. Kurt got a better look at what Blaine had made and felt a little piece of his heart break. It was Kurt's favorite meal that Blaine cooked. And Blaine knew it. He would always cook his chicken casserole for Kurt whenever he was sick or in a bad mood. It never failed to make Kurt smile. And nothing had changed now.

Kurt gave Blaine a faint smile and just nodded his head slightly in response.

Blaine was finishing up all of the other dinner dishes as Kurt felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He quickly turned and brushed it away before anyone else saw.

Dinner passed in flurry with lots of compliments to Blaine about the dish. Kurt only smiled at Blaine when he turned and looked at him. It had been a week and Kurt could still see the sadness in Blaine's eyes. It may not have been evident to everyone, but for Kurt, knowing him for 4 years, it was the most obvious thing about him at the time. Kurt could tell just by the redness of his eyes that Blaine spent several hours a day crying, most likely while looking at the box of photos in the living room.

After dinner Blaine and the co-workers picked up the dishes and headed back into his living room for a bit of social time before they had to head home. That was, after all, why Blaine had invited everyone over, to get to know them better. They were sitting in the room discussing Blaine's school history when a cell phone rang. Blaine, recognizing the ring tone pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned at the name on the screen.

"Excuse me guys, I have to take this," he said as he headed back to his bedroom. Kurt, seeing the worried looks on Blaine's face, started to worry himself. He knew that look and it could only mean one thing: it was Blaine's father calling.

Blaine went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said softly.

"Blaine. Hello," Blaine's father, Robert Anderson, greeted.

"Dad? Is mom all right? Did something happen?" Blaine knew just as well as anyone else that his father never called him. He was lucky if he even got a call on his birthday.

Robert cleared his throat. "Um-no. Shannon's fine. She um…actually just informed me about what happened to your…friend."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Robert never did accept his and Kurt's relationship. Heck, Blaine's father never accepted Blaine, even without Kurt in the picture. It was times like these when Blaine thought back to when he first told his father about his sexuality.

"_Um…mom, dad, I'm um…I'm gay" Blaine whispered softly. _

_Blaine's father acted as though he didn't hear him. _

"_I'm sorry, son? What was that?" _

_ Blaine cleared his throat and sat up a little taller. "I'm gay," he said with more confidence this time._

_ As soon as the words came out of Blaine's mouth his father's expression tightened. _

_ His mother sat down behind Robert and placed her hands in her lap._

_ Robert looked Blaine, fury evident in his eye. "No, you're not," he said firmly. _

_ Blaine gaped at his father, not believing what he heard. _

_ "My son is not gay. I did not raise him that way. You were not raised to be fag. You are going to go out and you are going to find yourself a nice girlfriend. You will **not** be dating a guy."_

_ Blaine stood up. "I'm sorry, dad. But this is who I am. I do like boys. Actually, one boy in particular" Blaine smiled to himself. _

_ That was when Blaine's father lunged for him. Shannon, silent up until this point, grabbed for Robert, holding him back._

_ "Robert, sit down. Let's talk about this," she said calmly. _

_ Blaine's eyes were burning with tears. He hadn't expected his parents to accept it at first but he also didn't expect this reaction from either of them. _

_ Robert stood up and shot a disapproving look at his son. _

_ "My son is not gay. This is just a phase. We will get him out of this," he mumbled to himself as he left the room. _

_ Blaine looked up, hopefully, at his mother. All he got in response was a shake of her head. _

"Yes, dad. He-um. He passed away this last week," Blaine's eyes were getting misty.

"Well, I suppose I'm sorry to hear that. But you know, maybe now you can move on. Go out and find yourself a nice girl. You always did deserve better than that fairy anyways."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even now, 4 years later, his father couldn't accept his sexuality.

"Um-no, dad. You know this- you know that I don't um…like girls. Regardless of what happened to Kurt, that won't change." Blaine swallowed.

"We'll see about that," and with that comment his father hung up.

Tears were freely streaming down Blaine's face now. Wasn't his father calling to "pay his respect"? So how exactly had that conversation happened?

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, speechless and in tears. He couldn't go back to his house guests, not like this. Blaine looked around the room trying to calm down. He spotted his guitar in the corner of the room and immediately thought of Kurt. Kurt always sang when he was upset. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how, but it seemed to help. He walked across the room and picked up his guitar, sitting at his desk chair. He started strumming, singing the first thing that came to mind.

**I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

**God knows I've tried**

**But I just can't forget **

**Those crazy nights and**

**All the things that we did**

**I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

Kurt, hearing Blaine's end of the conversation, was worried. If he knew anything it was that Robert wasn't the most accepting person of Blaine.

Kurt stood up and walked softly to what used to be his and Blaine's bedroom.

He cracked the door open slightly and saw Blaine sitting at his desk, guitar in his hands. Kurt smiled; he loved seeing Blaine sing, even if he was sad. He stood there and listened to his soft voice.

**Maybe it was the way you talked**

**Maybe it was the way you laughed **

**I don't know just what it is **

**But I know I want you back**

He opened the door a little bit more, getting a better look at Blaine. The other boy had obviously been crying, if his puffy eyes said anything.

**I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

**God knows I've tried**

**But I just can't forget **

**Those crazy nights and**

**All the things that we did**

**I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

Kurt walked into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Blaine's eyes were closed. It was obvious that at this point he was in his own little world. Kurt had no doubt in his mind who he was thinking about.

**I keep trying to sleep**

**But I'm lying awake**

**I'm thinkin' about the love I threw away**

**But it won't let me go**

**And I need you to know that…**

**I-I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

**God knows I've tried**

**But I just can't forget **

**Those crazy nights and**

**All the things that we did**

**I-ah-I-I can't get you out of my head**

As the song came to a close Blaine set the guitar back down, still not noticing Kurt standing in the doorway. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and looked up, finally seeing that there was someone else in the room.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine simply shook his head in response and Kurt took that as a sign that it was okay for him to come in.

He sat down on the bed next to Blaine and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder, just as a friend would do.

"Wanna talk?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt, debating what to say.

"Its just-It's my dad. He um…he doesn't really accept me," Blaine was explaining as though Kurt knew nothing because as far as he knew, Kurt was not alive.

"I um…he doesn't necessarily accept the way I live my life. He doesn't approve of boys dating other boys," Blaine said nervously, hoping Kurt would understand.

Kurt nodded his head. "You know, sometimes, the people that think they know us the best actually don't know us at all."

Blaine looked up. He had heard that before. Kurt told him that when Blaine told him about his father. When Blaine met with Kurt the first time after he told his father he was gay Kurt had given him several pieces of advice, that being one of them.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, not realizing that he'd once told this boy the exact same thing. He continued. "But sometimes, you just have to pick yourself up, and pretend not to notice. You can't live you're life for someone else. That's not really living, is it?"

Kurt helped Blaine up off the bed and gave him a friendly hug. They broke apart and Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes.

Blaine didn't really know who Dean was, but he was sure Kurt would have liked him.

The two boys walked back out to the living room where the other guests smiled at the two, except Logan. Kurt got a disapproving look from his guardian angel but just brushed it off. Now was not the time.


	5. Chapter 5

After the little party at Blaine's house the other night there had been a little less awkwardness on Blaine's side. He, in general, felt more comfortable around Dean. Maybe it was because of what he said to him or maybe it was simply that Dean had been there for him.

Either way Blaine could not stop thinking about him. He had something familiar in his eyes, something that reminded him very much of Kurt.

As much as Blaine wanted to say he had moved on, he was still not over what had happened the past week. He went to sleep every night feeling like something was missing and woke up every morning longing for the body that should be next to him.

He spoke to Burt Hummel the other day. After only seeing him at his funeral for a couple of minutes they hadn't had a chance to discuss anything as far as what was going to happen to the things that Kurt owned. If Blaine had anything to say about it nothing would happen with them. Blaine had not moved or touched any of Kurt's possessions since that morning. His hairbrush was still sitting in the middle of the bathroom counter and his robe was lying over the desk chair. Every night Blaine slept with Kurt's pillow tight in his arms, breathing in the scent of his best friend. Burt was planning on coming down in a few weeks to check up on Blaine and take care of any other arrangements that needed to be made. As Burt had told him at the funeral, "You have been my son since the day Kurt brought you home and you will continue to be my son as long as I have a say in it, Kurt or no Kurt."

Alas, Blaine still had things to do and a job to go to.

Blaine stood up and put his coffee mug in the sink, promising himself that he was going to do the dishes when he got home. He grabbed his keys and put his black coat on as he was walking out the door.

Kurt hated Dean's job. There was a reason he went into design. He was not meant to deal with the icky stuff. Kurt would do anything to go back to his old office but that wasn't his anymore. It seemed like nothing was his anymore. He understood he was a totally different person but he didn't like this person. It just wasn't him.

Kurt walked into the hospital the same time as a few other co-workers, one of those being Blaine. Kurt kept forgetting the he was technically Blaine's boss. It was just another thing he hated about this job.

"Good morning, Doctor Dean!" Blaine greeted. He had the biggest smile on his face; the biggest Kurt had seen it since he passed away. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what put that there.

"Good morning, Blaine," he smiled back.

Kurt reached his office where his intern, now Logan, was already waiting for him, coffee in hand. He handed Kurt the cup and began explaining the plans for the day.

"Your first appointment this morning is with Gerry Framer. He's one of Dean's regulars. Had a heart attack about a year ago and then had some problems afterwards. He comes in once a month just for a check up and to make sure all the problems he does have stay under control. After his initial heart attack you put him on a medication that he takes daily and last time he was here you prescribed him another one for precautionary measures."

Kurt stared blankly at Logan, attempting to understand everything.

When Logan finished explaining Mr. Framer's situation Kurt collapsed in the office chair, very obviously over whelmed by everything. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Just as he was about to call Burt to talk to him he remembered that Burt had no idea what was happening. Kurt had not been in touch with anyone from his family and as far as he knew Blaine hadn't either. But then again Blaine wasn't exactly a huge part of his life anymore.

Kurt set his phone down on his desk and huffed. At that moment a young lady walked into his office.

"Mr. Shaller? Your 10 o'clock appointment is here," she smiled at him and walked out the door. He was going to have to make a mental note to get to know everyone else in the office but for now he had to get through today.

When Kurt brought Mr. Framer into the office he made sure to ask if it was okay if his intern, Logan stayed with them. "Simply for learning purposes," Kurt explained. Luckily, Mr. Framer didn't seem to have a problem with it. To be honest, Kurt was not comfortable here with out Logan by his side. He didn't know anyone else in this office besides Blaine and had no idea what he was even supposed to be doing.

Kurt looked at his patient and began reviewing what they had apparently talked about the last time he was here. Kurt looked over Dean's notes from the previous appointments and made some mental notes of his own as to what he was supposed to be focusing on. After reviewing the previous exam Kurt gave a reminder to Mr. Framer that he was supposed to keep his stress level low.

Kurt didn't know a lot about being a doctor but he knew more about heart failure and heart attacks than he cared to admit. After Burt had his heart attack Kurt took it upon himself to do a little research just in case anything ever happened again. Luckily, nothing had so far. Burt had not had another heart attack and based on the reports he was getting from Carole his father was doing a very good job at staying healthy and active. That's what worried Kurt the most about not being in contact with Burt anymore was that he had no idea how his health was doing.

The appointment ended and went rather smoothly, if Kurt might say so himself. He would be the first one to admit that he didn't have any legitimate clue as to what he was supposed to be doing but he thought he got along pretty well, with Logan's help, of course.

Just as Mr. Framer was about to exit the office he turned around to face Kurt.

"Oh by the way, Dean, I talked to your father the other day. He said he was worried about you and would like you to give him and your mother a call as soon as possible."

Before Kurt had the chance to think it through he opened his mouth. "Wait. You mean you talked to Bur-" Kurt stopped himself and realized what he was saying. Of course. This guy was talking about Dean's parents, not Kurt's. This guy had no idea who Kurt even was.

Kurt looked over to Logan who just gave him a simple nod in response.

Kurt smiled at Mr. Framer. "Of course," he said softly. With that Mr. Framer exited the office.

Kurt knew he had some phone calls to make.


	6. Author's Note

Hello, lovely readers! This is your author here!

I know, you were probably expecting a legitimate chapter but unfortunately, I don't have one for you yet. I know I'm a bit of a slacker but that's kind of why I'm writing this is to explain.

I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story recently and even thought about abandoning it once or twice. But I have made a decision as of what to do.

I know I've been doing a really terrible job of keeping up with the chapters and updating and such but unfortunately it's about to get a whole lot worse as I go back to school the beginning of next week.

I have decided I am NOT abandoning this story. Honestly, I don't know why I ever even thought to do that. I could never do that to you guys. I know how much it sucks when an author abandons and trust me; I hate it as much as you do. So that's not going to happen.

However, what is going to happen is I am going to FINISH writing the entire story before I publish any more chapters. That way I will be able to have constant updates and I won't feel pressured to write the chapter and such on time.

Yes. This means there are going to be no updates for a long time. I'm not sure how long because honestly, I'm not sure how long the story is going to be. (And I'm going to have a lot less time to write pretty soon)

I honestly feel that this will work better than giving you sporadic updates, though, and I hope you understand.

I really appreciate all of your patience and I hope you will stick with me through the end. I'll try to not take too long but I promise, it'll be worth the wait ;)

XOXO


	7. Chapter 6

The phone rang a total of four times before it was answered on the other end.

"Hello," a man's voice said.

Kurt wasn't really sure why he was nervous but he was. "Hello? Dad?" Kurt asked, voice a little shaky.

"Dean! Hey, bud!" his dad said excitedly.

Kurt was feeling very awkward, not sure what he was supposed to say. In his defense he had never actually talked to his dad before. He didn't even know his name!

"Hi. Um-So had an appointment the other day and told me you guys wanted me to call?"

"Of course! We hadn't heard from you since the accident and we'd just been a bit worried."

In between everything else Kurt had totally forgotten that he wasn't the only one involved in an accident. Somehow, which he had yet to find out, Dean had also been on his deathbed.

"Oh, well, I've kind of been a bit busy with work since I got back, and everything" Kurt lied hoping it sounded at least a bit convincing. He had never been a good liar.

His father chuckled. "Your mom and I would love to see you, Dean! What does tomorrow night look like for you?"

Kurt sighed, knowing he had no way to get out of this. "That's perfect dad." Realizing he had no idea where his parents lived he asked for their address, happy his dad didn't ask any questions. He would have to come up with some lame amnesia excuse before tomorrow night.

Kurt woke up the next morning and went through his daily routine of coffee, shower, moisturize, and hair. After the switch it had taken him at least a good week to figure out what to do with Dean's hair. In the end he settled with something close to what he used to do as Kurt, nice and simple.

He went through the majority of the day on autopilot; thankful he didn't have any major surgeries or anything today. He was too distracted to deal with that right now. All he could really think about was what was going to happen tonight at dinner. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't been this nervous since meeting Blaine's parents. This was brand new territory that Kurt wasn't familiar with. From what he could tell his family is on the higher end of social standards, which definitely isn't what Kurt was used to. He never did enjoy those stiff and stuck up cocktail parties that Blaine dragged him to.

Kurt walked out of his office, briefcase and several folders in hand, and ran smack into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kurt apologized automatically not looking up to see who it was.

When he saw a familiar body bend down and start helping him pick stuff up Kurt gasped.

"Blaine. Hi." Kurt said.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him a genuine smile, eyes lingering a little too long.

Kurt shook his head as to clear himself from his trance and rushed to pick up the spilled papers while trying to avoid Blaine's touch.

They both stood up at the same time, much too close to each other. Kurt took a half a step back and grabbed the folders and papers in Blaine's outstretched hands.

Their hands connected in the smallest touch but it's enough to make Kurt pull his away like he was burned.

He finally looked at Blaine again and saw the gentleness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, again," Kurt said a bit nervously. Kurt saw the slightest bit of confusion in Blaine's eyes, probably wondering why he sounded so nervous, but just as soon as he saw it, it was replaced with a friendly smile.

"No worries, Dr. Things happen," Blaine replied with a smile on his face.

Kurt was slightly taken aback by the term doctor and then remembered just where he was and what he was doing.

"Shit," Kurt mumbled under his breath. He shoved the papers roughly back into the folders and looked at Blaine apologetically.

"I have to run. I'm sorry again! See you tomorrow!" he shouted as he starts down the hallway.

Kurt doesn't stick around long enough but to see a smile from Blaine.

"See you tomorrow, Dean," Blaine mumbles to himself.

As soon as Kurt was safely in his car by himself he mentally scolded himself. What the hell was his problem? Why did he act like that? That was so stupid of him to be nervous. Blaine has no feelings for Kurt as Dean. Hell, he's probably still not over Kurt. But the problem is, Kurt isn't over Blaine either.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned the radio on as a distraction as he headed down the road to his parents' house, still not knowing what to expect.

Kurt pulled up to what was supposedly his parents' house and turned off the car. Just looking at the house you could tell Dean came from a family of money. If he had to guess he'd say there was a long line of doctors running in the family. The house was one of the biggest Kurt had ever seen. It was what some would describe as an old Victorian looking house. It stood 3 stories tall and appeared to have a wrap around patio on the third story. The front porch held two different couch swings both painted a clean white. The yard appeared to be wide open and fairly large. It was made for the grandkids to run around in, no doubt.

Kurt had to avert his gaze from the structure to walk up to the front porch. He was now regretting not dressing up a bit more. He wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk into the house. Settling on the safer choice, Kurt tapped lightly on the wooden door.

"Dean!" his dad answered the door. "How are 'ya son?"

"Uh. Good…Dad. How are you?"

"Never mind that, come inside! Your mother and I have been waiting for you!

Kurt knew he looked nervous as he walked inside, probably because he was. He had no idea what to expect.

As soon as Kurt was in the front door Dean's mother was hugging him close.

"Oh, baby. I'm so glad you are okay! We were all so worried about you." She must have been crying as she sniffed into his jacket.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, laughing a bit. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you were expecting this dinner to be. But I'm done. I promise!" As soon as she said that there was a ding from the kitchen. Her face lit up. "And so is dinner!" she said with a spring in her voice.

Dinner passed with lots small talk. Through the course of the conversations Kurt found out that Dean was not an only child. He was the youngest of three children, two boys, him and Jackson, and one girl, Eliza, known as Lizzy. His father, like him, was a cardiologist. His brother and sister had moved on to do other things and both started a family in small towns elsewhere. Dean had stayed behind to take care of his parents.

None of it was nearly as awkward as he had imagined. Everything went relatively smooth other than that one little hiccup. His father had asked about one of his old college friends that Dean had apparently kept in touch with and Kurt obviously didn't know how to respond. Dean's parents welcomed him home like he had never left. Other than his dad and Carole he had never met more accepting people.

When the night ended Shana and Richard, Dean's parents, walked him to the door. "Promise us you won't stay away that long again?" his mom asked.

Kurt smiled politely. "I promise, mom," he said. Shana squeezed him tight, obviously not wanting to let go.

Richard let out a soft chuckle.

"You're going to suffocate him Shanna," he said sweetly as he placed a hand on her back.

She let go of him reluctantly and just laughed.

Richard leaned in for a quick hug. "Nice to see you, son!" he said.

Kurt hugged him back, knowing it was the polite thing to do, despite how awkward it still might be.

Kurt stepped off the porch heading to his car, saying his goodbyes to Dean's family.

Just before he reached the car Richard called out to him.

"Oh! And you might want to call Annie! She's been worried about you." He said loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his dad, a little confused.

"What?" he asked, trying not to sound totally clueless.

"Well she's you're girlfriend, son! She's got a right to be worried about you! Just give her a call," Richard replied with a chuckle.

Kurt simply nodded not sure what to think and walked back to his car as fast as possible. He got into the car feeling a little lightheaded.

Girlfriend? Oh no. This was not going to end well.

.


End file.
